First Morning
by DdraigCoch
Summary: A scene between Remus, Sirius and Harry on the morning after the final distruction of Voldemort. S/R. Remmie's POV. PG to be on the safe side. Let me know what you think!


First Morning by DdC   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all in the Harry Potter universe. It belongs to J.K.Rowling. I make no money from this and I do it purely for the joy of receiveing reviews ;-)   
Note: I appologise for my very likely appaling spelling and I promise that once I find a halfway decent spellchecker I'll use it. Until then, enjoy the story!   
  
Sirius murmerd somthing and buried his face further into the flesh of my shoulder. I felt warm, safe and very very happy. The sun was flowing through the open curtains - We found early on in our relationship that we both hate shutting out the light - the feather duvet pulled up to my chin, my mate was pressed up against me and resting in my arms, and Voldemort...Voldemort was destroyed. I could feel my smile grow by degrees at that thought. My mate, safe. My packbrother's son, safe. My pack is safe, finally, truly safe and we have our lives ahead of us. It almost makes up for the way fate has played us. Almost, but not quite.   
I sigh and bury my face in the black waves of Sirius' hair, breathing in the familiar scent that I love so much, and finally allow my mind to study the events of yesturday. The events that finally freed us from Voldemort and his ilk for another generation.   
  
************   
  
The battle had been huge. Wizards, Giants, Wearwolves, Centaurs, Vampires, Dementors, Demons of all types. They had all been there. Dementors, Giants and Death eaters on one side, Centaurs, vampires and the majority of the Wearwolves and the Order on the other. It had begun at dawn and at sundown the fighing resumed with the nightime re-enforcments. I thought more than once that my cursed life would finally come to an end. I saw more than one friend fall in way that made me want to sick up, and I did my best to avenge their deaths.   
But it didn't matter how many fell on each side, the battle was centered of course on Harry, everyone trying to kill him while Voldemort stayed safe behind his lines. Harry'd tried to talk both of us out of flanking and protecting him, of course. But it hadn't worked.   
"Get back, Sirius, you're hurt!" Harry shouted. He looked ready to drag Sirius back himself.   
"Pay attention to yourself. Padfoot and I will be fine." I told him as I stupefied another assailant. Looking around I saw the Deatheaters and their ally's retreating. For the moment we were safe. When I turned Harry was glaring at me and Sirius in turn. By Merlin's beard, he looked like James used to when Sirius and I'd wind him up about Lily.   
"Come on you two, lets get back to Dumbledore." Sirius informed us and tramped across the feild, staying a little ahead of an exasperated and furiously muttering Harry. I caught up with Prongs Jr a moment later.   
"-bloody stupid buggers. I can look after myself, I don't want them getting killed for me, I don't want any of them to die for me."   
"Harry," I began, interrupting the flow. He really behaved too much like James for his own good sometimes. "we're not going abandon you again. We're not going to leave you in this hell."   
"But if you stay with me, you're both going to get yourselves killed!"   
"Prongs wanted us both to take care of you Harry, and when you needed us last time, we weren't there." I went on quickly before he could interrupt. I had to make him understand this from our point of view. "We won't make that mistake twice." I tried to make my voice stern and stubborn, hoping to get my point across with that alone. I think it worked because Harry didn't try to stop us again. Even when he came up against Voldemort. Sirius and I held the Deatheaters away from the duel.   
  
Afterwards, we'd apperated Harry back to our home and put him to bed. He'd been terribly injured, but Poppy truly is a miracle worker. There was nothing after that battle that could have kept Sirius or myself from taking Harry home. Sirius had stayed with Harry most of the night before crawling into our bed and passing out on my shoulder.   
  
*********************   
  
I took my face out of Sirius' hair and my mind out of the recent past when I heard the door creak. A black haired head with green eyes and glasses that were slightly askew.   
"Good Morning Harry." I greeted and beckoned him in "How are you?" I asked, patting the edge of the bed at the same time as I pushed myself up. It really was difficult with Sirius clinging to me, but eventually I judged myself proper to talk to Harry, even with Sirius snoring slightly on my lap and a lack of pjama top.   
"I'm -" he hesitated and smiled "-I'm good. I just can't belive it's really over."   
"Belive it, Harry. And there's more good news."   
"More?" He grinned and me but had to stifle a giggle when Sirius let rip a paticularly loud snore. Personally I chuckled and messed up my Mate's hair a little more. He of course paid no mind and simply buried his face further into my lap.   
"He's like an overgrown pup, I sware it." I comment, laughing. Harry laughs too and add a comment that perhaps he should buy Sirius a collar and lead. Jumping Wizards he even thinks like James sometimes!! "Nah, he'll probebly brake it." I tell him before grinning.   
"What's the great news? Besides the fact that my godfather can out-snore Neville."   
"You're staying here with us. That is, as long as you want to."   
"Of course I want to stay!!"   
The look on Harry's face is quite possibly the happiest I've ever seen and he flings himself at me, hugging me, laughing. I hug him back, a huge surge of joy racing through me. Nobody, and I mean nobody will ever harm either Harry or Sirus again. Not as long as I draw breath, not if I can possibly stop it. For once my wolfish side and my human side are in agreement. For me, Nothing can ever be more important than my Pack.   
I couldn't loose that again. I wouldn't survive looseing my entire world again. I can feel tears starting to form at the corners of my eyes and a muffled voice from my lap interrupts my thoughts.   
"Oi, heavy buggers, geroff!"   
Harry falls back, his smile still as wide as before and I wipe my eyes quickly before either of them can notice. My Mate mock-glares up at me, strokeing the side of my face tenderly. I grin back. How did I exist for thirteen years without him?   
"It's not my fault!" I protest, fighting back the same laughter I see on the faces of Sirius and Harry "It is not my fault my Mate is a barnacle!"   
"Come on Remus, that's not fair." Harry chukles his hand up before his face. Sirius starts to get that triumphant look of his on his face, but when Harry continues it's crushed and I burst out laughing. "Barnacles don't make that much noise!"   
"Why you little..."   
I continue laughing as Sirius starts on one of his 'Im-not-appriciated-and-stuck-with-a-pup-and-PMSing-lover' rants and I can hear Harry doing the same. Even Sirius sounds amused, though he has yet to shut up. We will be happy, I'm sure of that at this moment. As much as I love Sirius' voice, I've heard this rant before and I know there's only one thing to do. I silence him with a kiss into which he melts almost immidately, pulling me closer. I hear Harry's distant laughing "So that's how you shut him up." and my grin becomes sharper. This truly is the first Morning of the rest of our lives. 


End file.
